Just the way you are
by AlwaysBeckett41319
Summary: They say love can never be broken once you find the one for you, even if life has other plans, when you are so in love with someone you'll do almost anything even if it costs you... (Castle AU-)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I'm back ;) I'm so thankful for everyone's support with my last sotry! it got a lot of reviews and pretty high views! Like any writer, I felt inspired to write a new story! Hope you guys enjoy it...**_

 _ **~Warning~ This story has content dealing with cancer and trauma so if cancer is a sensitive subject for you here's a heads up, this isn't going to be a painfully sad story, I can freely say no one will die because not even I can write something like that! I know how serious cancer is, my mom had it...it wasn't the most serious kind but cancer is cancer and the Lord was so good to us, it was a miracle that the tumor disappeared. Also, I'm going to be as accurate as possible with the information! So if i mess up on a certain thing please don't rip my head off, I'll try and do as much research as possible...**_

 _ **(Summary)**_

 **"They say love is like a disease, like you can't ever stop it; But sometimes life has other plans even though they aren't what you want..."**

BEEP...

It hurt, the pounding in his head, it felt like someone took a hammer and ran it over his scalp over and over.

BEEP...

They were flashing lights in his eyes, it was like heaven was shining on him. It started to burn...

BEEP...

Where was Kate? He was so confused, he needs to get up because if he stays down he won't finish, he needs to finish! The sound of yelling made him a little more conscious, "We're loosing him! I need the paddles stat.."

Wait? why was he numb? Why did he feel peaceful? He needed Kate, he needed her now...

 _ **~CB~**_

(5 months ago) , Richard Rodgers smiled to his friends as he walked through the corridor, his freshly cut hair was flopping over his forehead in the sun. He found a comfortable spot under one of the trees that surrounded the campus and sighed in relief. Just as he began to relax a deep voice startled him, "Hey Ricky, didn't see you at the party yesterday."

Rick peered one of his eyes open and smirked, "I never said I'd come bobby."

His friend rolled his eyes, obviously not convinced with his answer. "Nice shiner, who tried to pick a fight this time?" ,Rick opened both of his eyes, wincing at the pain that came with the action. He unconsciously touched his right eye that was surrounded by black and blue marks.

"Devin." Was all he said.

Bobby let out a long whistle, "Well he learned his lesson I'm sure."

Rick chuckled, "Yea, let's just say he won't be coming to school for a while." Bobby chuckled and helped Rick up to his feet, "So are you signing up for that whole military boot camp thing that the school is sponsoring?" Rick let a flash of excitement pass through his eyes, "Maybe, I always did want to be in the military." He shrugged,

his leather jacket radiated the heat the the New York weather was giving him. "Well there's no way I am man, too many rules."

Rick snorted, "Yeah and we know how you are with rules."

His sarcastic answer earned a shove, "And we know how you are with your girlfriend, who is currently waving you down."

Rick's head perked up at the mention of his girlfriend, finally; he thought she had skipped school or something. He began to walk towards his brunette beauty as Bobby called out, "See you later lover boy." Ignore him Rick, his mind told him.

"Hey gorgeous." He greeted his girlfriend with a radiant smile. Kate, his Kate- they had been dating his freshman year, 3 whole years. Her angelic voice greeted him back and a kiss soon followed, "Hey babe- sorry I'm late, I had an appointment with the doctor." She gave him a reassuring pat.

Rick sighed, "Any update?"

She gave a grim smile and shrugged, "Usual." Castle growled and took hold of her shoulders, "Kate- everytime they have something to tell you that's always your same answer, if there's any way to beat your cancer you need to tell me! You already know my family will pay for treatment." His words became softer.

Tears welled in her eyes, "I know Rick, but honestly today they just told me it hadn't spread, it's the same though." Her tears began to slide down her cheek without permission.

When he had met Kate she had been a scared kid who had just been given life threatening news. Her body had shut down on her one day resulting in the horrific news that she had Acute myelogenous leukemia. It was rare for kids to survive it but somehow she had pulled through the early stages of it. She always told him it was because of him, that when they had met she wanted to survive, so they could find something with each other.

She still had the cancer, hadn't fully gotten rid of it, it was like a parasite, it would go away for a few months then like a fire it would spread back across her cells. She was at the point where she didn't even have hope anymore, because it was the same, it would leave then come back. Every time the doctors told her it was gone a spark would light in her. But now, even with her boyfriend's support as well as her family, it was getting harder and harder.

Rick pulled her head into his chiseled chest and began to stroke her thin hair, she had lost it during her chemo, but over the past year they had taken her off of it an her hair slowly began to grow back. It was at the shoulder's length right now, her goal was to get it down to her lower back, after Rick had told her how much he liked long hair. She sighed in comfort as his strong hands rubbed her hair. She felt safe when she was in his arms. "I love you." She whispered, she had loved him from the moment she laid eyes on him.

Rick kissed her head and smiled, "Love you to baby."

"Come over for dinner? Dad wants you to watch the game with us." She smiled her puppy dog smiled and batted her eyelashes.

Rick chuckled and kissed her soft lips, "Duh, wouldn't miss it."

Kate raised her cool palm and gently traced it under his eye, careful not to touch the bruises. She sighed and shook her head in dissaprovement, "Babe you really need to stop getting in fights." Her gently scolding tone made his heart warm. "I know, Promise." He gave her a sloppy kiss and a slight swat.

He waited for her to be fully out of site before taking out his phone and dialing the one phone number he hadn't wanted to have to ask help from. "It's me, I need your help."

Kate hummed to herself as she unlocked her front door, her parents weren't home so she dropped her book bag on the floor. The heavy thump didn't startle her usually rattled nerves today. She seemed to always be on the edge from the medicine that she had to take. Kate turned on the radio that her parents kept in the kitchen and let the soft music surround the house. Music always calmed her, always helped her relax.

Kate pulled some bread out and some cheese and turkey. Luckily she didn't have it as bad as some kids when it came to food. Her condition was light enough to let her eat mostly any food except certain sea food. After finishing her sandwich in good time she washed her plate and left it on the dishtowel to dry. She walked up to her room to throw on some comfy clothes. Leggings and a baggy sweater were her go to clothes.

After pulling her hair into a messy bun she trodded down the stairs and walked to the sofa. She plops down on the sofa, she just needs a little rest. She was feeling tired, way more tired than she wanted to be. She wanted to be better, wanted to be better for Rick. He deserved someone who wasn't sick, who wasn't going to weigh him down in the future. But no matter how much she wanted to let him be free, she could never let him go, she wouldn't!

She was so crazy in love with him and even though she felt like there was no fight left in her. she wasn't going to let something like cancer weigh her down from her future. And nothing would stop that...

 **~CB~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi my lovelies! Yes I finally had the strength to write a new chapter!**_

 _ **My broken fingers can't stop me from writing ;) hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **~CB~**_

He wants to buy some flowers for her, needed to get something that would cheer her up. The owner of the shop he would go to knew him well, she smiled at him as he approached. "Ricky, what kind would Miss Katie like today?"

Her cheery smile brought his spirit up a bit. "Some white lilies would be nice Miss Crystal."

His eccentric old friend smiled and wrapped the flowers in some plastic for him. "It's on the house hun."

Rick began to open his mouth as some kind of protest but Crystal gave him a hand. Rick chuckled, "Thanks Miss Crystal, she'll love them." He made his way down the street, his path to Kate's house was short and he felt like a nice long walk. He needed a cigarette, Kate hated that he smoked and honestly he hated it too but he had been introduced to it as a kid and now he couldn't help it. It was sadly an a addiction, he needed to stop though.

Kate was sick and he knew if he smoked near her in the future it wouldn't' help her at all, it would be way too dangerous. He arrives at Kate's house, 5 minutes to spear too. He begins to take the cigarette out of his mouth but he's too late. "RICK!" Her scream doesn't shock him, Kate storms up to him.

Her eyes are fiery and kinda cute. Kate rips the bud from his lips and steps on it. "You promised." She murmured, and uh oh, her arms were wrapped around her body.

That was her way of defensive from the world, He took the risk and now he was in trouble. He sighed and dropped his head, "I'm sorry babe, I can't stop, it's like.."

Her interruption is welcomed, "I know, I know." Her voice is calm now, an understanding somewhere laced in her angelic voice.

"But if we get married one day, Rick you can't keep smoking- I know I sound selfish but."

This time he interrupts her, "No Kate, you're right, totally right and it's not being selfish, you're sick and it could make you sicker, I promise and we are getting married-" He quirked an eyebrow at her and hint of a smirk gleamed in his ocean blue eyes.

"And when we do, no more smoking, as of today." And that was a promise, he made up his mind- no more.

Kate chuckled, probably from his little statement. Her hazel eyes were dull from all the cancer and medicine but a small gleam flickered in her gold flaked, giving her a small glow. He suddenly remembered the flowers in his hands, "These are for you." He lifted them up for her to see. A small gasp escaped her lips and tears formed, he knew how to cheer her up and she loved him majorly for it.

"I love you." As she let the words slip out a single tear fell from her eye.

Rick used his finger to wipe it, he hated to see her cry. A single tear or multiple, it hurt all together. Within seconds he wrapped his arms around her fragile state and felt her dip into him. She fit perfectly with him. They stayed like that for a few moments, she needed to let her frustration out. "Thank you, I needed that." her mumbled voice was barely noticeable but he caught it perfectly well.

"Always." He kissed her head and smiled, cherry scent shampoo.

"Come on, my parents are bringing Chinese home for dinner, help me set the table?" Her timid voice always made him sad. She was always to shy and scared to ask him for help when she knew how much he loved helping her. He let it go for now, but he needed her to know how much he wants to help her. It wasn't some burden for him like she thought he felt. He wanted to be her rock, he wanted all of it. Cancer or not.

"Sure thing." Was all he said.

They climbed the small steps of her house and walked into the warm inviting house that smelled like fresh flowers. Her mother always kept plants and flowers in the house to make it feel homey and nice. "Paper or regular plates?" He asked, he knew her house by heart, knew where everything was.

Kate took a moment to think before answering, "Do paper, none of us are gonna feel like doing dishes tonight."

Rick nodded, "True." He reached up and took the white paper plates out of the cabinet and began placing them around the table.

"I have the napkins and forks, can you grab the cups babe?"

He placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled, "For you? Of course."

Kate let out a small giggle and shook her head, "Sap." Rick smirked, "You love it."

They were lost in their banter and didn't notice her parents entering the house. When they finally realized that they weren't alone they were met with smirks by both Jim and Johanna. Her mother spoke first, "Well, if you lovebirds are done with your cute bantering, we've brought dinner." Kate chuckled and felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Thanks mom." She hugged both parents and took the food from her mother's hands.

"Let us wash our hands and then we can eat." Johanna called.

Rick helped her unload the food, "Lo Mein, well we know who that belongs to." He smirked at Kate. She rolled her eyes and bumped him, "Excuse me, but it's like the best thing ever."

"Yea and you've ordered it every single time." He teased. "Ya ya ya." her nonchalant reply came and he received a pinch on his arm.

Rick let out a whine, "Hey your mean." He stuck his bottom lip out for dramatic effect. "And your a drama queen." She said.

Her parents sat down next to each other and Kate sat down next to Rick, "Jim bless the food." Johanna said. Jim smirked, "Woman you are demanding."

"You love it." She batted her eyes at him andKate rolled her eyes, "I think they're making fun of us."

Rick nodded, "I think you're right." Her parents burst out laughing, "Well it is cute."

"True." Kate leaned into her boyfriend as her father gave thanks for the food. And she didn't let go of his hand the whole time they ate. After dinner her parents went uo to their room and left Kate and Rick on the sofa watching a movie. High school musical to be exact, "I don't think we'll ever get tired of this movie honestly." Rick said.

Kate was laying on his chest longways and he had his head on the arm of the sofa. Kate yawned and nodded, "Your probably right." He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. One reason he was glad that she got her hair back was that he could run his fingers through it. It was soothing for both him and her, he loved pampering her.

Kate hummed and her head lolled sideways, she began drifting to sleep from the feeling of his soothing rub. "I should go babe." he whispered but as he lifted up she pushed back down, "No stay."

Her whiny voice made him chuckle. "We've got school tomorrow silly, we both need rest, here I'll carry you to bed." He smirked and scooted off the sofa. He lifted both arms under her and lifted er as if she was a feather. Rick carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. She was half asleep as he placed her under the covers and pulled the sheets over her.

"See you tomorrow." He said and kissed her forehead. Kate hummed and smiled, "Love you."

Rick turned in the doorway and smiled, "Love you too ladybug."

~CB~

He ran down the alleyway and let out a huff, he was never doing that again. His friends were all huffing behind him as well but Bobby walked up and smirked, "Dude was that awesome or what!?"

Rick growled and shook his head, "No it wasn't! I hate robbing people bobby, it isnt right."

he sat up and began walking but Bobby grabbed his arm. "Seriosuly!? Your the one who started our gang! your the school's badboy and your starting to feel guilty now! Kate's really messed you up." He scoffed.

Rick's anger flared and bobby went flying to the floor, "Shut up before I do something I regret." he growled, "Kate made me a better person and opened my eyes, maybe I am going sogt but at least I want to be a good person." He was up in Bobby's face with a death look in his eyes.

Boddy gulped, Rick scarred him. Rick let go of him and took a step back, "No more robbing people, this is it! We can still have a gang but no robbing or hurting people or I'm out and I don't think you want that since I'm the one who protects your sorry butts." He smirked.

All the other members nodded their agreement but Bobby still had more to say, "Who says we need you to protect us!?"

Rick rolled his eyes, "Well since you guys had that stupid stunt last year with the Lopez brothers and I had to save you and the stupids, I'd say yea you need protection because the moment they hear I'm gone, your fresh meat for picken." He winked.

Bobby growled, "Fine whatever."

Rick took the money from his pocket and sighed, "Remember no more, and this money isn't going to the regular- I'm giving it to Kate for her treatment."

Boddy gasped, "What!? Your family is rich anyway why do you have to use our money." He whined.

Rick pushed him back and snorted, "Because I'm not letting you use this money for alcohol or drugs you idiot and if there's a way to find a cure I'm going to invest every dime...I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that he mounted his motorcyle and rode off.

The money in his pocket felt heavy, he never felt right robbing people but he had been sucked in at the age of ten. His father was never around, always at work and his mother was always to busy partying. So he entered a gang and he could never get out. Eventually he started his own and they would do silly things like rob homes and gas stations but when he met Kate he hated it more and more.

He always felt guilty after. He would you his share for her treatment because if he used it for his own personal benfit he knew he would never forgive himself if Kate died without having a chance for a cure. If there was any way at all to help her he would find it.

 **~CB~**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Again I'm sorry it took so long! broken fingers aren't fun AT ALL! Please don't break your fingers :/ Anyway if some of you are wondering why Rick's character is like this it's because his background was never really shown and I wanted to fig deeper and kinda make him a bad boy in this ;)**

 **And Reviews are loved! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my lovelies!**_

 _ **My fingers are getting better and better so I was able to fly through the keyboard with a new chapter ;)**_

 _ **~CB~**_

"Well where have you been?" His mother's raspy voice startled him from behind.

Rick shrugged his jacket off and threw it on the bed. "Out." was all he replied.

Martha sipped from her wine glass and hummed, "Your father brought take out home if you're hungry, I had a late night." A giggle escaped her lips causing Rick to cringe. "I ate at Kate's thanks." he murmurs, he hates having pointless talks with his parents. They never took the opportunity to get to know their son so he wasn't going to take the opportunity of his own.

"Well ok darling, night night." He turns around just in time to see his mother sway back, "Oops." She whined.

Her wine spilled all over his rug, Rick closed his eyes and groaned. "Mother you need to go to bed, you're drunk." He rolled his eyes and helped her out of his room and towards her own. A flip of a wave came from her and she scoffed, "Please darling, I've only have a few glasses." A hiccup escaped her. Rick huffed and twisted the doorknob to her room and swung the door open, his father wasn't in there so he must have gone back to his office-like usual. Rick scooped up his mother and placed her on her bed, not forgetting to put the blankets on.

"Night mom." He sighed and closed the door behind him.

He'd have to clean the wine up in the morning, he was dead tired. He changed into some basketball shorts and slipped his t-shirt off. He needed a shower but right now he just wanted to sleep for 10 hours; Rick slipped into bed and took his phone out to make sure Kate hadn't texted him or needed anything. Just a few social media notifications were on his phone so he placed his phone back on the nightstand and flipped the light off. Within seconds he was out.

"Rick, Rick wake up." Someone was shaking him. Whoever this was was making a big mista-

"RICK!" His eyes shot open to the nervous and shaking body of Johanna Beckett.

"Johanna? How-what are you doing in my room." He was half asleep and his girlfriend''s mother was shaking him awake.

Johanna turned the light on and wiped her eyes, "It's Kate- she woke up screaming and her head pounding, she' was calling for you, Rick it's never been this bad." She croaked. Rick was fully awake now, "Let me get dressed."

He squeezed her shoulder and ran into his bathroom. He threw on some jeans a shirt and his jacket, and ran back out. Johanna sniffled and hugged him, "I'm sorry I broke in; well I used the key that you gave Kate, I would have called but I know you don't hear your phone." She slightly chuckled.

Rick snorted, "I hate to agree."

Johanna chuckled and patted his back, "Come on, Jim is trying to calming her down as much as possible until you get there." Rick grabbed his phone and house keys quickly as they left his house.

"Should you let Martha know?" Johanna asked.

Rick rolled his eyes and scoffed, "She'd be to hungover to remember." Johanna frowned, no child should feel that much remorse for their parent. She always had a soft spot for little Rick Rodgers ever since Kate met him on the first day of highschool. "She may not show a lot of emotion on the outside sweetie but I'm sure she loves you very much, and your father too." She places her hand on his arm.

Rick sighed, "Maybe but they never took the time or place to show me any of the 'love'."

He gave a lopsided frown before starting the car. Johanna looked out the window the whole time, silently praying her baby was ok. She had never seen her so scarred or in pain. She had been woken by piercing screams from Kate's room and nothing but fear ran through her veins as she ran to her daughter's room. When she burst through Kate's room she was sweating and shaking in the bed, while her eyes were clenched shut.

She kept repeating Rick's name over and over while Johanna tried to calm her down. Eventually she was calm enough for Jo to slip away and go get Rick while Jim sat with their daughter. "Jo, we're here." Rick's calm voice didn't startle her only it made her peaceful.

They both held their breath as they entered the house, she was nervous that the screams would continue. Though it was dead silent when they entered the house, not even a little whine or whimper. "Maybe she fell back asleep?" Johanna's hopeful voice made a smile appear on Rick's face.

"Let's hop-"

Before he could finish a loud crash startled the pair and the sound of footsteps ran down the stairs. Jim in a state of panic didn't notice his wife as he ran to grab his phone. "Rick go check on Kate please." Johanna rambled to run after her husband.

Rick nodded and climbed the stairs two steps at a time. "Jim what happened!? JIM!" She screamed, but he was in shock.

Rick wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him when he walked into Kate's room. "Oh my God." He whispered, Kate was covered in blood all over and her bed was getting darker by the minute as the blood spit from her mouth. She was struggling to breath, Rick ran to her and quickly flipped her on her stomach, why hadn't Jim done that in the first place!? She could have choked to death from the blood. Rick quickly began to wipe her mouth down so she didn't have to gasp. "Kate Kate can you hear me?" He was pleading.

Kate moaned, "Don't move baby." He whispered.

Kate continued to cough up blood which now was on the floor. "Shh shh, your ok- your parents called the ambulance sweetheart, your gonna be ok." He was comforting her and himself.

"Rick." She gasped. "Yea, I'm here." He cried, he cradled her head on his lap.

"It feels numb." She whimpered.

"Your in shock." Kate spit out a mouthful and it landed on his lap, "I'm sorry." She whimpered.

Rick caressed her matted hair, it was sticky and dark with the blood. "It's fine, I never liked those jeans anyway." He joked.

Johanna gasped when she saw Kate, "OH my gosh my baby." She cried. Rick looked up and took a deep breath, "She's ok for now but she can't loose anymore blood! She needs a transfer." He whispered.

Johanna nodded, "The ambulance is on it's way-oh Rick." She sobbed.

"Is Jim ok?" He asked. Jo shook her head, "No he hasn't moved a muscle, he's in shock." She whispered.

Rick nodded, he expected that- seeing your daughter covered from head on in blood would scare the pants of him as well. 3 minutes felt like hours, 3 minutes passed before the medic got there. They carried her on a gurney into the ambulance and shut the doors. "Wait, Please I need to be with her." He said. The paramedic smiled sympathetically, "Sure son- go and sit."

When they arrived at the hospital it was in a panic state while the doctors rushed to get Kate in the surgery room. Rick looked at his hands that were red stained with blood, his finger nails were stained as well as his clothes. But he didn't care, he didn't care at all because he couldn't care less if he was a mess. Not while his love of his life was fighting for her life right now.

The nurses were kind, they lended him some scrubs to change into and they let him use an empty room with a shower so he could wash up. He felt better when he came out, the blood came off mostly, some fingernails were still stained but he could care less.

Jim and Johanna were huddled in a corner in the waiting room together. He moved his heavy legs towards them and sat a few chairs down. "Any news?" He whispered.

Johanna shook her head and whimpered, "No not a word."

Rick rubbed his eyes and lolled his head back. All they could do was wait...

 _ **~CB~**_

 ** _Comments are loved :)_**

 ** _AN:/Also for the christmas spirit I'm gonna post a christmas themed story, it'll be a three shot most likely! It'll either be out tomorrow or the day after!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Things are getting a bit more interesting !_

 _ **~CB~**_

It felt like hours before the doctor in the blue scrubs, covered in blood walked up to him. She smiled sympathetically-no-no that's not what he wanted to see at all. He stood up with shaky legs and took a single breath, "Is she ok?" He murmurs it, like it's going to be a secret.

The doctor gives him a slow nod, "She's going to be just fine."

Rick bit his lip, "What happened? Why was she coughing all that blood up." He needed to make sure the cancer wasn't back, or worse! It couldn't.. "I spoke with Kate's oncologist doctor and he confirmed my suspicion, Kate has multiple ulcers in her still-"

Castle turned deathly pale when he heard that, those were supposed to be gone- The doctor noticed his discomfort and quickly jumped in, "But it's not going to hurt her I promise, those ulcers are really just sitting there and not doing anything, but I am concerned as of why one burst, that's the reason why she was coughing all that blood up." Rick took a shaky breath, he remembered her doctor had mentioned something about those ulcers, how they would most likely stay there unless Kate decided on surgery.

He had said they weren't too dangerous but if he had known this would have happened, he would have paid for the surgery himself. "What will it take to remove those ulcers?" He asked, he wasn't going to let his love suffer anymore.

The doctor took a moment to respond, "A small surgery, she has 4 ulcers in her stomach so we would need to go in and do a small procedure to remove them, it would probably take 5-6 hours at the most." Her words slightly comforted him-there was a way.

"And this wouldn't affect her cancer at all?" He whispered.

The doctor shook her head, "I can assure you the cancer isn't going to be affected, most of it is gone and I hear there's new treatment studies, so maybe we can get rid of it for her once and for all." She left with one more reassuring smile before walking away to tend to other patients. Rick turned to Jim and Johanna who were listening the whole time, he wasn't going to ask why they didn't inquire at all. "I think Kate needs to have the surgery." He murmured.

Johanna simply nodded, "I agree- Jim?"

Jim sighed, "Johanna, we can barely afford her medicine now, I don't think I can afford another surgery unless I get new cases by some miracle." He huffed, what kind of father couldn't provide for his family!?

Rick gave him a small pat, "It's ok Jim- I'll cover it." He kindly smiled but Jim shrugged him off.

"No thank you, I'll find a way." He growled and pulled away.

Rick pulled back quickly and narrowed his eyes, He knew Jim was having some trouble with his career. He hadn't been getting any new cases and that was bad. He had been trying to get a partnership with a law firm but he hadn't heard anything. Johanna had been making most of the money lately and Rick knew that must have been burdening Jim a lot. He would have felt the same way if she couldn't provide for his family either. Johanna huddled herself together and squeezed her eyes shut, "Rick- he'll come around, If you don't mind then we'll accept your offer, but only if your parents are ok with it." She sniffled, it was hard for her too; but this was his girlfriend, the love of his life and he didn't care if the only thing that his parents were against was their own pride.

He was going to take care of Kate, one way or another. "I'm going to go find him, you check on Kate." She gingerly squeezed his arm before walking away to find her husband. Rick took the elevator up to Kate's room, as he walked through the corridor he prayed she wasn't down in spirit.

Every time she had to go the the hospital she would be depressed for weeks until he did something to snap her out of it. Please don't be depressed Katie, please be hopeful. He re-winded those words in his head over and over. "And then she told me he wasn't even her real date-" A male voice boomed through her room immediately causing red flags go up in Rick's mind.

The sound of Kate's laughter came next, "Wow that-that's perfect." Her laughter caused joy to flutter inside him, she was laughing- that was a good sign.

Who was the other voice though? Rick manned himself up and walked in the gloomy hospital room. A male nurse who more looked like a high school student was sitting on Kate's bed, giving her medicine and apparently making her laugh. Her eyes weren't sparkling, until they met his. Her whole face brightened up. "Rick." She burst.

Rick smiled and walked over, silently waiting for the nurse to go away. "Hey man, name's Josh." He smiled and extended his hand.

Rick hummed, "Hey." A squeezed a little tighter than necessary.

Josh whimpered, "Wow, strong grip- football player?" He asked. Rick gave a fake smile, "Quarterback for my varsity team." He took Josh's place on the bed. Josh clicked his tongue and nodded, "Nice." Rick, Josh was telling me he actually went to our high school like last year." Kate out her hand on Rick's in some way to assure him there was nothing to worry about.

He knew that, Kate was as faithful as could be. She would never do something to break his heart, she'd rather give herself up before going and hurting him. He knew that and he treasured it greatly. The brown haired nurse continued speaking, "Yea- I graduated a year early so I could begin interning here, I'm making my way to become a cardio surgeon." He smiled proudly.

Rick lifted his chin and gave a short nod, "Wow- that's pretty special." He whispered;

way more special then a writer- that was for sure. This guy was going to save lives and he was going to just write about peoples lives. He couldn't show his discourage right now, not when Kate was just now recovering. He would have a moping party by himself later, right now he needed to be there for his girlfriend. "That's really great Josh, I'm glad your getting good chance."

Kate gave him a genuine but strained smile, hoping he could see that she wanted a little privacy with her boyfriend. Luckily Josh caught the hint and gave a short wave, "Right- I'll check on you later Miss Beckett." He gave her a side wink as he left.

"You Okay?" Her tender voice seemed to deflate his depression a notch down.

Rick simply smiled and nodded, "I am now that your ok, don't ever scare me like that again! I can't loose you." He whimpered, he had truly been rocked back when he saw her in that state just hours a go. A meere day can change someone's life forever and he doesn't think he'll ever be able to forget this horrid day for the rest of his life.

And he doesn't want to forget it, he wants to remember that she survived and that she was hear, alive and well with him right now. Kate stiffled a yawn, "Sorry."She mumbles, she was so tired. What had the doctors given her?

Rick pressed a kiss to her brow and smiled, "get some rest babe, I'll be by in the morning and we'll see if we can get you out of here soon." He winked.

Kate groaned, "I really hate hospitals, I feel like half my life has been spent in a hospital."

Rick frowned, "It probably was but I'm glad the rest of your life won't, you have many years ahead and they're going to be well spent." he kissed her cheek for a goodbye and gingerly squeezed her hand.

Kate hummed in content, "Love you."

He was half out the doorway when he felt the sting of tears rise in his eyes, "Love you too."

~CB~

"Ricky, thought you was dead or something." Bobby's heavy Brooklyn- getto accent spoke thickly through the phone.

Rick rolled his eyes as he navigated through the traffic. "What do you want bobby?" He wasn't in the mood for this, last time he met up with Bobby he almost killed him. Obviously if the knucklehead was contactin him it was important.

"We've got a bit of a problem, Mickey ugh- snitched."

If it hadn't been for his sense of direction Rick would have slammed into the car in front of him- "What!? TO WHO!?" He growled.

"He's been working with the Lopez brother's the whole time, I caught him meeting them yesterday- sneaky rat tried to pull a fast one." Rick slammed his steering wheel, Mickey was one of his right hand men, he knew way to much information- but he couldn't just kill him!

He made a promise to himself when he started the gang, no killing people- no matter what. But he was going to have to do something or else...

"Rick?"

Bobby's voice came through the speaker. "I'm here."

"What should I do with the little snitch?" Rick pinched the bridge of his nose hard and snarled, "Keep him in the basement of the safe house, I'll deal with him when I can- and don't be to gentle."

He smirked. Bobby gave a mirthless chuckle, "Oh I won't boss."

Rick quickly hung up the phone as he pulled up to Kate's home. She had been given the all clear by the doctor this morning and she had sent him to go bring her some clothes so she could change before she left. He used the key she gave him and unlocked the house. Her parents were still at work, he had informed them that he would be picking Kate up. He grabbed some clean undergarments, jeans and a sweater. As well as her converse and a extra jacket just in case.

He took the elevator up to her room, as the doors began to close in a man in a sharp suit stepped in with him right before the doors closed. Rick gave a friendly smile but something seemed familiar about the man. Before he saw it coming a sharp blade pierced his side, the man whispered deeply into Rick's ear,

"The Boss's don't appreciate you taking there inside man, this is a warning- if you don't give them what they want soon, you and your gang will be dead."

The mystery man slid the knife out of Rick's side and dropped it on the floor, the doors opened wand he stepped over Rick who was know on the floor.

He hissed in pain, the wound wasn't serious, it only pierced the side rib no serious arteries but it still hurt a lot. He should have seen it coming, Mickey must have known they were going to find out sooner or later so he sent a head's up to the Lopez gang, whether he hated to admit or not- this just started a war...

 _ **~CB~**_

 __ _ **I'm so sorry this wasn't uploaded earlier! And for the christmas story I promised! Bleh i'm letting ya'll down :( I've just been so busy with holiday cooking and preparing ! Sorry everyone :( I'll have the christmas special up as soon as possible :)**_


End file.
